


Inaccurate Representation

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hollstein watches twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Hollstein watching the Twilight movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaccurate Representation

“Why are we watching this again?”

She sits down next to you and hands you a cup of cocoa obviously trying to keep the mood light. “Because it’s part of my modern gothic module and I don’t want to have to sit and suffer alone. And you promised you would."

You sigh heavily resisting the urge to sulk.

“If this is modern Gothic literature then there is no hope for the world and you shouldn't take anything I say after I come seriously. We've been over this.”

Oh God. She's pouting. Don't look Karnstein.

* * *

 

“Why does she sigh so much!?”

“What the hell is this? They are acting like that animal blood tastes good and it doesn’t, it tastes like mud!”

You decide to leave asking exactly how she knows this for another day.

“The Rosalie chick is hot though”  You glare at her and she kisses you quickly "not as hot as you of course cupcake."

Several times you've had to convince Carmilla to stay with promises of “making it worth her while”.

In all honesty it’s becoming worth watching this god forsaken film just to see her reactions to it.

“…………………..Laura. Why is he sparkling?”

They never do watch the rest of the film. Carmilla buys Laura a new TV first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your headcanons at http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
